


Lunch break

by Br_bakerwitch



Category: Non-Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Cryptid cast, Dhampir, Dullahan - Freeform, F/F, Huldra, I have no idea where this'll go, I just like writing semi slow burn, Polyamory, Trans Characters, Werewolf, gorgon - Freeform, ongoing, this work is sorta a vent for me to be gay tbh, use of alcohol, use of drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2020-10-06 23:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Br_bakerwitch/pseuds/Br_bakerwitch
Summary: Working her part-time job at the local mall Olette works to make ends meet, the doldrumus aura which surrounds her existence is only broken by a curse placed upon her which only comes to form on the most glorious of nights. Although, it seems there is a new force arising which may disrupt Olette's simplistic life.





	1. Entry

5/18/xx24

Dear diary  
I woke up today to a spider with a missing leg crawling up to my pillow, as one might expect it was quite the shocking first sight of the morning, and even worse it interrupted a most wonderful dream I was having. It took place in an apartment, not my own but someone else's and they were such a doll too. A shorter statured girl with the softest looking pink tinted skin, eye's as deep a blue as the most abyssal depths of the sea, and auburn hair smooth as. . as. . .hmm I think that dream had more of an impact on me than I would've expected, even though to what I can remember we only had tea together thinking about it fills me with such glee of which I haven't felt in a long time. I should stop dwelling on the subject though I have to work a morning shift today and. .oh dear I'm already running a tad late!

Till our next encounter  
-P.s Happy birthday to me


	2. Nine and a half yards away

Your name is Olette, you are a sales associate at a small retail shop in the local mall. All though you have worked there long enough and can apply for a promotion which would lead to a vice manager-esque position though you're unsure if you'd capable of handling the responsibility that comes with it. Scaling on the taller side you are 6'4" with a slim but somewhat toned build, your hair is an ashen black and is nearly always put up in a bun or pony tail fashion, unless they're seen in just the right light your eyes appear void of color but are actually just a deep brown. Just hitting 24 you have a fascination for the cryptid and mysterious but aside from your arachnid awakening you feel that nothing interesting will befall you today, Though it was a riveting yarn you documented in your diary.

As you hop on your bike your mind wanders to how work will be like today, you don't recall any holidays coming up soon so it can't be too busy, you use the word busy loosely though as it is relatively calm even at the more hectic parts of the day. And as you lock up your bike in the parking lot walking into the mall your inquiries are met with what you expected, a food court hustling with life but your store is only home to a few window shoppers, as well as one of your co-workers waving you over with a warm smile.

"Omelette! running a little late than usual aren't you?" their voice is friendly "not that you were missing out on much though".

You trade words "Yeah sorry, I forgot to set my alarm last night and overslept" "oh please I bet you were just on another one of your horror movie binges"

A chuckle escapes both of you "Tom although I am known of doing those I promise it was just my alarm"

Tom is one of the few people you warmed up to at work and though you don't like using the friend word often you are pretty chummy with them, they're just a few inches sort of you at 5'9" with warm brunette short hair and grayish green eyes, they work with you on nearly all your shifts and honestly this job would be a lot more boring without them.

The casual banter between you two continues as you greet your other co-workers of the day and through out your shift, it really makes the day go by easier. As you're stocking dvd's Tom inquiries "sooooo are you busy after work today Oval?"

"Not particularly why? It's Olette by the by funny guy"

"Well oatmeal I was wondering if you'd like to grab something to eat and hangout a lil bit"

You raise an eyebrow at them "oh suuuure i'd love to, what's the catch"

"What? there's no catch, it's just gonna be you, me, a couple of friends, and I forgot my wallet so i can't pay for my lunch" an expression of embarrassment coats their face.

You knew there was something, there almost always is "uhuh. . . well I can cover your lunch today but i think I'll skip the hangout part" you finish stocking.

"Oh come on! you said yourself you don't have any plans, and the least I could do to repay you for lunch is treat you to a good time" Tom leans in "some of my friends are quite the lookers too"

"Some? what about the others?"

"Well, we all have different types" they shrug "But they all would really like to meet you! I put in such a good word for you ya gotta at least hang out for a little bit Olette!" they're nearly pleading for you to come with them, and it would be really hard to try and say no now with those big ol eye's of theirs staring you down (or up technically).

You let out a deep sigh "okay jeez, but only for a few hours. I'm not staying any longer than 8" it's for the better you don't.

"Hell yeah! you'll have a great time I promise" they seem pretty content with your answer, you guess I can't be so bad as long as you get home before it gets really dark.

"Yeah yeah I'm off at 2 so you might have to wait for me" they give a nod with a smile and carry on with their tasks.

The end of you shift goes by quick, It seems Tom got off at 12:30 so hopefully they're not too bored, as you clock out though you see them standing outside the store leaning on the wall with headphones on, a light tap on the shoulder gets their attention though.

"Oh! took you long enough"

"you say that like I could clock out early"

They shrug "well I mean. . ."

"I like earning money Tom" you really like earning money.

"Right well anyway" they begin walking gesturing you to follow "I was thinking asian food, orange chicken or something what do you think?"

You think they walk slow and you're hungry "hm that sounds fine, I could eat anything right now really"

"anything huh, well someone as huge as you probably does eat a lot" they chuckle.

"I only seem so 'huge ' because your so short bucko" looking around you see the mall has mellowed out somewhat, it's definitely quieter which is nice, too much noise is always bothersome.

Tom interrupts your thoughts "just so you know I've got a friend waiting for us, they'll also be tagging along for the hang out"  
"Oh? any other secret guests for lunch?" you crook an eyebrow.

"Oh no she's it, she actually works in the mall too so you might've seen her a few times actually"

"Hmm, I don't really interact with people so probably not" walking up to the food both though you do see a figure that looks familiar somehow "is that her?"

Tom nods "why indeed it is! hey dumb biiiiitch!"

You very much didn't expect that but what you didn't expect even more was time seeming to slow down as the girl at the booth turn towards you and tom.

She. . . she looks just like the girl from your dream, same marine blue eyes, same fair and soft looking skin, the only difference is that she's wearing rectangle trim glasses but other than that the similarity is uncanny "oh dear. ." something akin to what you felt in your dream wells in your chest and a soft blush lightens your cheeks, though you get a hold of yourself when you notice how peeved she looks probably from Toms exclamation.

"Wow Tom, you tell me to meet here, take forever to come, and get mine and everyone else's attention with that?? you're off your insult game Tom" even with her harsh tone her voice is really nice to listen to.

"Um, sorry, you were mostly waiting on me to get off work probably" can feel yourself loosing your cool, you hope Tom hasn't caught on to you yet or else you wont hear the end of it.

They haven't noticed though you think "come on Fea you know i'm just kidding, besides Olette said she's sorry"

Her expression turns more curious as she glances over you "she's not responsible for your dumbassery Tom, and you don't gotta be sorry O-Olette, Tom just didn't plan well enough is all" she gives another stern look to Tom.

It's sorta nice to hear her say your name you think "fine well I'm sorry too then happy? now come on I'm starving" Tom then takes the seat on the left side of Fea as she's sitting in the middle, there are four seats in total with two left on her right.

Hesitantly you take the seat on the right closest to her "so your name is Fea? it sounds really nice" you give a faint smile before asking the chef at taking your orders for a pork bowl, it didn't take you long to decide, after all your just now realizing that you had skipped breakfast this morning.

"Yep that's what my friends call me, my actual name is fean (fee-ahn) though" she orders yakisoba "Olette doesn't sound half bad either"

"How about Tom? hows my name sound?"

"Bland and unoriginal" Fean quickly remarks and it gets a giggle out of you,Tom sighs and orders the orange chicken they were craving so much.

There is a pause in conversation ". . . so Tom said you actually work in the mall, I don't recall seeing you around here before"

she turns to you with a small smile "oh I work at the coffee shop across from your store actually, I've caught glimpses of you before when you're behind the register"

"Oh! really?" you would have never though you worked so close, are you really that dense to your surroundings?

"That's not weird to say is it? I wasn't like spying on you or anything, Tom just talks about you a bit and I was curious is all" her face is a little flushed.

"Haha it's really fine I don't mind" the food arrives.

"Oh enough chatting you guys! lets dig in so we can meet up with everyone else!" Tom's as eager as ever it seems, you all do begin your late lunches though and for the most part it's silent between you three.

Two to go boxes (neither are yours) and a bigger hole in your bank account later (Fean did kindly pay for her meal though). you're all outside now, they're waiting as you unlock your bike from it's chain, you don't go out much with others, you're actually a little insecure about your outfit, a deep v-neck gray sweater with slim fit black jeans, it's an okay look but you can't help but feel maybe a tad unsure about yourself especially with this new lady walking a few paces ahead of you. Was your dream a premonition for the future? or did she somehow have a hand in. . . no no no that's dumb she couldn't have, you're the only one you know of who has the certain. . characteristics as you do, and hopefully no one finds out. And as long as you head home before dark no one will and everything should be fine.


	3. Getting Friendly

It's warm outside, clouds are obscuring it but you can see the sun is just beginning to descend from it's peak in the sky threatening of oncoming night later on, but it's okay though, you have lots more time than that sentence might imply

Those two walking a few paces in front of you, they sure seem friendly with each other, come to think of it this might be your first glance into Toms social life outside of work, they're smiling having a conversation with Fean, the newer person

She's a bit harder for you to read which is only natural, after all you just met her maybe an hour or so ago, but what is unnatural is that she's worked just across from you basically without you knowing for the past however long, and knowing Tom they probably talk about you. The lack of info on her...bothers you somehow, but you suppose that's what this outing is going to fix in the end

"Hey Olette" speaking of her Fean's looking your way, you were so deep in thought you didn't even notice

"Oh hey what's up" you respond a bit suddenly

"Looks like I caught you off guard, what's on your mind?"

"Hm, well nothing important really, you guys and idle personal chit chat" you offer a slight chuckle

Tom turns to face you walking backwards, their hands rested on the back of their head "You know you don't have to talk to yourself Olette right? like you can join in on our conversations any time"

"You say that like we weren't just talking about what sport a werewolf would be good at" Fean interjects, you do think they'd be good at football (they'd look cooler in basketball uniforms) "Tom does make a point though, in fact lets start up with a new topic, you said you were thinking about us so what's the impressions we've left so far?"

She's smiling, it makes you feel warm inside "Well from my experience working with them, Tom is pretty...flamboyant? They have a very extroverted personality but it's pretty okay working with them, I have some less flattering stuff I could say but well, they're standing right there so.." Tom snickers turning around "okay I'll take it"

"Fean, you're a bit harder though"

"Oh?" she tilts her head "I know we just met you gotta have something on me"

You continue "Exactly, just eating lunch with you you seem pretty decent, but it feels like I'm missing a piece to a puzzle when you come to mind, it might be that yeah we just met but I've had a few coincidences today that have been throwing me off" you're fidgeting between gears on your bike

"This morning..I had a dre-"

Before you finish your sentence though a loud crash sounding like a bottle shattering on something interrupts you

"Home sweet home!" Tom exclaims

Looking ahead you see a ranch style house, it seems on the older side maybe a little run down but it's still nice, there's patches of dead grass here and there

Fean starts turning around "we can continue this later"

"O-oh okay" no ones looking at you anymore, you let your guard down a bit and blush some before regaining your cool. You all stop at the door of the house, while you lean your bike against tree stump you can hear yelling and laughter through the wall

"Aw sounds like they started without us" Tom says reaching out to the door knob

As it gradually opens you're engulfed by a humid heat and smell you can identify as weed, you find nothing wrong with the stuff, but it always initially gives you a small headache when first smelling it

It's very messy inside, no that's not right, unkempt is a better descriptor, jackets are strewn about what seems to be a living room with furniture that's more than worn in with small cuts in the couches and chairs

Tom enters, followed by Fean, and hesitantly

Going in further you see some silhouettes on the floor a head, the people they're coming from hidden behind a wall

"Hey you guys high off your asses over there!?" Tom yells at the silhouettes "knowing them they probably are" Fean adds

The figures freeze followed by hurried steps, soon two new people stand in front of you. one of them is tall maybe taller than you slightly. He's in a red and black striped sweater reminiscent of freddy krueger with gray jeans, his hair is braided wrapped up in a messy bun with braids hanging off to the side

The other is shorter, like Fean who is...there is quite a size difference between you two. They're in a dark purple long skirt and a lavender tank top with a black and gray crop-top patterned to look like an optical illusion that fucks with your eyes over it, their hair is short and curly.

After a moment of silence they exclaim.

"Disappointments!" they extend their arms toward Tom and Fean.

"Fuckboy!"

"Dumb asses!!" Tom and Fean greet (you think) they all hug each other in a big ol' embrace._  
_

Tom looks your way breaking the hug "okay. Denver, Kim, this is Ovar-hrk!...Olette" tom only said your name right cause Fean elbowed them in the stomach.

"Hey there! He/him please" Denver the taller one greets you.

Kim follows up "How you doin, She/they if you will" the embrace between them all disperses finally "sorry about the mess, all of us refuse to clean"

You offer a smile to her "It's fine, just makes me feel more at home. you two definitely had more formal introductions, nice chance of pace" you awkwardly gesture to give a hug and they both eagerly take turns squeezing the life out of you "A lot more friendly too haha"

"It's the weed"

"Devils lettuce makes us very friendly"

"Very friendly" they're like two creepy siblings except just wholesome and nice, also you despite offering it your not very used to hugs, it's very unlike you to have even offered but you felt it was the thing to do at the time.

"Well guys we're all here so lets get the night started!" Fean announces.

You all shout in agreement, yourself maybe a bit quieter as you check your phone, it's 4:10 as long as you head out maybe by 7 you should be fine, Fean bumps you to get your attention again along with a small grin "you'll have a great time I promise" Tom Denver and Kim are already leaving into the kitchen, you and Fean follow after.

The next few moments are nice, you're mostly just snacking on chips and salsa and making commentary aloud to conversations you're not fully joining in on, everyone does chuckle to your small remarks though, you don't feel like you're 'one of them' per say, but you are finding enjoyment. A radio is turned on and generic punk rock screams through the house, Tom is getting more salsa when Kim speaks.

"Okay everyone, time to let loose a bit" she takes out a small wooded chest, Denver catches on and goes to the fridge.

"Pick your poison!" Kim continues.

"We already have" Denver follows up.

Tom and Fean both give their attention, Fean responds "Oooh my favorite part of the night, I'll take my usual"

"I'm feeling pretty indecisive you guys decide" You're not truly sure whats going on here until Kim opens the chest and takes out a semi-large joint wrapped with purple paper and hands it to Fean who nods and takes it. Tom on the other hand is met with a silver can from Denver, there are no labels on it "Thank you my good sir"

Devner looks your direction now "how about you Olette?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to, It's just to help loosen up a little" Kim continues. You think about it some, looking down at your phone again you see it's only 5:15 now, there's enough time to at least sober up enough to walk home you think.

"Um yeah sure, okay I'll take a drink please" you smile at them beginning to undo your hair bun while waiting for a drink to be set in front of you.

"Gotcha bud" Denver eyes you for a moment and turns to get a drink, when he turns back to you its with a teal colored can shaped like a bottle with a twist top.

You bring your hands down from your hair as it falls to one side of you, nearly long enough to reach the table you're sitting at. Scrunchie laced between your fingers you eye the peculiar tin bottle before picking it up and twisting the top off, it's cold to the touch and as you take a drink you feel a calming wave wash over you, it's sweet yet still has an after taste of something a kin to a slightly bitter cocktail, there's also some carbonation to it, not enough to burn down your throat, but you can hear it fizzle as it goes down.

"How is it?" Denver asks.

You look up at him surprised "It's.. really good! what is this?"

He smirks "Oh just a lil special something, I work at a bar so I know a thing or two about mixing booze and bourbon, I'm basically a drink savant"

"Basically he's full of himself" Kim rolls her eyes with a chuckle taking out a joint for herself and putting the chest away, her joint, it's somehow already lit, come to think of it you don't remember Fean lighting hers either but it's lit too, you probably just missed it though, your eyes can't be everywhere after all.

Taking another drink you feel a wave of relief come over you, you giggle some and smile at the cast of people.

Maybe you should spend time with people more.

You all hunker down with your forms of relaxation and Tom turns on a movie in the main room. It's a hack and slash film you've watched in the past an older one that sadly has a lot of gore censored (you know cause you have a directors cut burned on a dvd) it doesn't catch you off guard where as everyone else is somewhat on edge "You all doing okay?" you ask.

"I think the better question is how are you okay?" Fean rebuttals.

"Olette regularly takes horror films from work to binge watch, I question whether she even sleeps" Tom answers "But still, don't you find any of this stuff unnerving or scary??"

You shrug taking another sip of your drink, it hasn't emptied yet somehow and doesn't feel anywhere close "Not really to be honest, I mean I try to but I guess I just don't know of anything to fear yet"

Everyone pauses staring at you for a moment before unanimously saying.

"EDGY"

After a second you all burst out in laughter drowning out the movie, this is nice, you didn't think hanging out with others could be this fun and cozy but, you're actually having a good time, as the laughter dies down you look down at your bottle smiling warmly.

You spend more of the night goofing around, everyone's either drunk of their respective ass or high as a kite, Denver has tried to flirt with you three times one of the three he had you flustered and backed up between him and a wall, thankfully Kim or Fean were able to break it up before it could go any further. Tom ate through all the chips and salsa so you all decided on making mac n' cheese, the plates and bowls are dirty so you're all just eating it out of coffee mugs with random utensils you found, you're all currently sitting on the floor in a circle with a good ol' fashioned truth or dare.

Currently Kim is up "Hmm Tom truth or dare?"

Tom smirks "Dare, lets keep it interesting"

Kim nods in agreement "I dare you tooooo chug the rest of your drink till it's gone"

Tom lets out an annoyed exclamation "What?! that's so unfair!"

"And why's that?~" Kim Grins with a devilish glare in their eyes.

"You know exactly why" They puff their cheeks out and pout "That won't stop me though you cheat"

Grabbing their drink they raise it to their mouth and start chugging it down.

Everyone's chanting "go! go! go! go! -" even you are, it's like you're becoming part of the group.

Even though they're really going for it you notice it's taking a long time for Tom's drink to empty out, not too much time later though.

You faintly hear a snap hidden in all the chanting and Tom's can finally empties out.

"FFFUCK" they crush the can setting it beside them "OKAY"

They glance at everyone before targeting Kim "payback time"

"Oh? I guess I should choose dare then" she giggles.

"You better! I feel like I'm about to vom my guts out cause of you!" Tom replies "Now, if you please" he glares in your direction.

"How about you show Olette some lip service?" you perk up "wha?"

"Tom you don't gotta dare me to do that" Kim smiles at you starting to crawl over.

Out of instinct you lean away and shuffle back a little bit but they don't seem to let up, "Hey now, w-wait" her movements are slow and seductive the more you look at her the more you blush.

"Tom! give another dare!" you yell at Tom, but they just shrug with a teasing smirk "III don't know ollie, when Kim sets her mind to something it's hard to detour her"

"Kim! I, uuuh" you feel flustered, it's not like you'd hate a kiss from her but somethings holding you back "I don't think this is a good idea, we're all drunk and stuff and aaand"

Kim pauses her advance as you become more and more a mess "..Olette, is something wrong? I mean, we just wanted to tease you a little but, am I going too far?" Her face has a slight blush over it, yet the expression behind it is still a caring one.

"N-no! I mean..I want to-or wouldn't mind kissing you but.." this is embarrassing you feel like crawling back into bed.

Looking back to Kim you say it "I've.. I've never kissed anyone before" at least someone who's not your mom.

Kim's eyes widen before a dumb but wholesome smile makes it's way across her face.

"Aw Olette.. that's adorable" she giggles slightly with the words "No it's not it's embarrassing!" you rebuttal scrunching yourself up holding your legs, you've nearly buried your whole face in your arms "I'm a twenty-something old adult who still hasn't kissed someone or anything like that..how dumb right?"

There's a pause, for a second you feel you might've said too much, but then you hear shuffling and feel an arm wrap around you. Peeking up from your arms you see it's Kim sitting next to you .

"Olette, kissing doesn't have to mean anything y'know? it can just be a way to make each other feel good, no strings attached"

"...But, I feel like it would have to be special meaningful at this point..." 

"Well, would it be meaningful with me?"

You pause to think, and you believe you have the answer "c-can we all hang out again?.."

"I think we'd all love to see you again Olette" Kim scooches in front of you, you lift your head up from your arms shyly looking at her.

"Then yes" you smile "Okay then, so Olette" Kim leans in closer putting her finger under your chin, lifting your head up further to meet her gaze.

"May I kiss you then?"


	4. Friendlier

"..Yes please"

With that Kim moves in, you close your eyes out of anticipation.

...It's..nice, her lips are so soft against yours, it's only been a few seconds maybe but you've calmed down quite a bit from the mess you were just a second ago..did she always smell this nice? like holy hell she smells really good.

You open your eyes again slightly and there she is looking back at you. You're just now really getting a good look at her eye's, they're an earthy jade somehow still glistening in this rooms dim lighting, the more you look into them the more her eyes look like they're trying to communicate something to you, not just her eyes but her lips too, she's not actually saying anything but you sense the words she's trying to express through her gentleness with you. "Is this okay? can I try this?" you can read it all so clearly and you find no problem with her soft advances.

Slowly your arms lift up to rest on her shoulders, you lean back a little and as you hoped she takes the bait. This part of the kiss is shorter than the rest though as you both begin to remember the group who's been watching all of this and..are now wolf whistling and cheering.

Kim is the one who pulls away leaving you almost saying 'no' sounding out the n in a begging manner before stopping yourself covering your mouth with a hand (your hand just to be clear).

"Aww it looked like it was just starting to get good~" Tom teases "It was, you guys should have kept quite" Kim remarks in return.

She looks back to you "we should do that again sometime...sober" you don't think you even stopped blushing but you're sure it's due to embarrassment yet again "Y-yeah It was fun..." you coo quietly, Kim gives you a wink hearing you before continuing the banter with everyone.

"Aaaghh okay everyone" Denver speaks up getting up from his seat with some stretches "It's been really fun watching people eat each others faces-"

"It wasn't that messy!" Kim shouts.

"It was kinda messy" denver continues.

"You two were obviously enjoying yourselves" Tom adds.

"I liked watching if it makes you feel better Olette" Fean responds as she sees you hiding your face with your hair.

"anyway" Denver starts again "since we all agree it was good for everyone involved, I feel it's time for some celebratory shots to end the night"

"yeah!" everyone agrees.

You all make your way to the kitchen again, Denver is behind the counter pouring some drinks you assume at least, you can't really see from the angle your sitting at "So Olette" Fean brings you out of your thoughts "have you thoroughly enjoyed yourself?"

"I'd say thoroughly and then some hehe" you joke "glad to hear" she smiles at you and you return it with a small grin. Looking back to Denver you now see him walking to the counter with five shot glasses filled with a light purple liquid "Okay y'all tonight was a good one I'd say. Hell we even got a new member to our little group" he says sliding a shot glass to each of you.

Looking down at the glass you can faintly see your reflection, your hair is a mess, there's still a pale blush hanging over your face, your completely disheveled..but you don't remember having this much fun with other people in your whole life.

"... Hey uh, guys" you interrupt, everyone stops "I.. I just wanted to say that tonight's been really fun, like, I don't think I've enjoyed hanging out with people this much before and" you look up from your drink and you see everyone watching you intently smiling, you can't help but dorkily smile back "To sum it up I guess I just wanted to say I really like you guys and hope we can do something like this again sometime soon"

There is a pause between everyone before Tom clears their throat and mouths to everyone '3,2,1' to which everyone catches on.

...They...They're singing the happy birthday song to you, how did they know? you haven't told anyone yet here you are getting serenaded by who you believe are some of the most wonderful beings you've met, you think you're actually starting to tear up it's been so long since you've heard this song from a voice that's not your own.

The song comes to an end finally, you wipe away the few tears that started to whell up in your eyes "I hope you're not mad, but I looked in your employee records to figure out when your birthday was a while back" Tom says.

"You wouldn't believe how stressed they started to get as today got closer" Fean adds.

"They were like ball of anxiety leading up to today, 'What if they say no!?!' and 'Do we have any gore films they haven't watched already!?!?!?'" Kim continues.

"All of which was adorable to watch, you should have seen it" Denver finishes.

You turn to Tom who's sitting next to you "I'll have you know there is no gore or horror film I haven't watched, but" scooching your chair closer you wrap an arm around them "I really appreciate the effort" they giggle.

"Okay y'all" Denver raises his glass "to a wonderful night, and many more!"

"And many more!" you all clink your glasses together before downing your shots. The drink is as nice as you expected a bit harsh going down but good... yet something suddenly feels off...


	5. Short trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had to get my laptop checked out since the screen was flickering on and off randomly.  
Anywhoo I'm gonna try keeping chapters a little short from here on unlike chapter 3 which was a bit larger than the others, It feels a lot easier just sorta riff a rough draft to further edit that way, I'm still pretty new to writing honestly so if you have criticisms about pacing or anything it is very much welcome. Buh yea if you've made it this far I appreciate it
> 
> -Bakerwitch

"Night.." everything starts to click.

You check your phone to find it's died, anxiety starts to build within you.

"Hey Tom, what time is it?" they pull out their phone "uhh, it's 7:46 oooooh it's getting late" they look up at you with a slightly worried smile.

Even though your completely freaking out on the inside you can't let them know that.

"haha yea, I thinking I should get going" That catches Feans attention "Oh! why don't you stay the night Olette?" "Yeah we always have extra room here" Denver adds.

"oh guys trust me i'd love too but-" your starting to feel the hair on your back standing up as you set down your glass prepping to make your way to the door "I uh, I recently got a pet tarantula. I've already neglected them enough today hehe" you say pulling your hair into a bun.

"Oh..well okay" Tom replies.

"yeah..It's been a good night though!" you say opening the door "next time I'm free we should all do this agai-" looking down to where your bike should be, yet all you see is the small divots left in the dirt where the tires once rested. A small gasp escapes you as you stand there shocked feeling the situation worsen further.

Denver peers over your shoulder, a surprised expression forms on his face as well once he puts two and two together " ooh no, shit did you bring a bike?" you nod gently "crap! I'm sorry, I would've had you bring it in if I knew"

"We have a bit of a theft problem in our neighborhood Hun we're so sorry" Kim continued with her face planted deep in the palm of her hand "guys, someone's gotta walk her home"

Your eyes widen a little more looking back at them "Oh no! it's okay! I-I'm sure I can make it back alone it's no prob-"

"Olette you're intoxicated and walking at night, One of us is gonna go with you" Tom interrupts you, and looking at everyone they all have the same expression of agreement. You're not getting out of this.

With a sigh of defeat you nod "okay just, hurry up with deciding"

your group of friends smile before huddling to together... are.. are they deciding with rock paper scissors?... oml they are, Toms the first one out..... okay now it's just Denver and Fean.. oh this is sorta intense.

"hell yeah!" Fean won it looks like (part of you sorta wishes it was Kim).

"okay okay! lets go!" you say a bit impatiently, Fean nods in response slightly skipping behind in triumph as you both head out the door.

"See you guys in a few we won't be long!" every one waves goodbye (looking somewhat defeated) as the door shuts behind both of you.

It's been a few minutes since you two have started walking now but between your calm yet urgent demeanor and Feans idle thinking, it's been pretty quiet, once again you are left to your own thoughts right now. You're not sure how long it will really take to get back to your place, since you usually biked in the past but that options sort of out of the question now unfortunately, even then a bike ride to and from work would take at least 25 minutes and Tom and their friends place seem to be in the opposite direction of your place as well. All this pessimistic thinking isn't good for you, you can feel the sweat slowly forming on your brow as your eye's absently stare at the suns light crowning the horizon but slowly diminising.

"Hey Olette" Feans voice snaps you out of your worrying thoughts " oh uh hey hi" you look at her, shes carrying a calm smile "sorry you looked like you were torturing yourself with mental mind games" she snickers, you can't help but chuckle a little too, if there's one thing still being slightly buzzed is good for, it's somehow making Fean even more alluring to view.

"hehe, yea maybe a little bit" you respond " it just that I wasn't planning for any of this to happen..I wouldn't be in this mess if I didn't let my phone die an alarm or something.."

Fean shrugs "I see where you're coming from but it's all in the past now, the best we can do at this point is to just do our best to make the most of our time in the present Y'know?..if that makes any sense I guess" you nod feeling a bit calmed down by her words "and besides" she continues "I'm sure your 'Tarantula' wont be that grumpy at you"

"Taran- oh! haha yeah i hope so " you chuckle again.

"...Olette"

"yeah?"

"I know there's no tarantula"

"...oh" you sign putting a hand on the back of your neck, Fean paces a bit ahead of you "what's really the problem? you can tell me"

"I-" your shoulders feel stiff now" I don't think I can.. not yet" Fean has a puzzled look on her face "I like you all I really do, but I'm worried if I tell you then, you guys won't want to be around me anymore..." You wish not to talk about this anymore, your head turns away so she can't see your face.

"Oh Olette, I know it's only been a day but I don't think any of us will abandon you anytime soon" you feel a hand wrap around your arm "we all had so much fun last night! I doubt we'd just let this be a one off thing just cause of one problem" She reassures you.

"b-but what if what i can't tell you is really bad! what if it's scary! what if-" you turn back to Fean about to finish your sentence but you're halted by the surprised look in her eyes.

"O-Olette..your face uh...was it always that um...fuzzy?"


	6. Chapter 6

Oh no, almost cautiously you raise you hand to feel your face, looking at your hand not only do you feel new fur covering your cheeks but you can see the knuckles of your fingers actively growing more hair to match.

"Ah!" this is bad, this shouldn't be happening yet, the light of the moon is only just beginning to crawl over the sky but you're only now getting to what you'd call the half way mark.

You turn away from Fean again "n-no yea!, I-my hair grows really fast! but it's thin so it's hard to see at first!" you're trying but you don't think your fooling anyone.

The hand on your arm hasn't let go you've noticed, in fact after a short pause you feel it tighten around you with a soft sigh from the smaller girl.

"...Tell you what" she starts again "I'm pretty sure I know what the problem is, but I won't say it unless you want me to okay?"

With that she goes quiet again, the hand around your arm has left as well. It stays quiet after that for a while...

The night air is cold nipping at your nose, passing minutes walking on this sidewalk feel like ages as you begin to feel your legs aching for a break without something like your bike supporting some of your weight.

...Fean's legs must be tired now too you think, poor thing must think you hate her or something. That's probably just your anxieties talking but you won't know that unless you say something.

"...H-how are you holding up? feeling tired or anything?"

You hear the rustling of fabric as she presumably turns to look at you "Oh, I'm okay. My legs are cramping a little but nothing to ba-"

"l-let's take a break!" you interrupt "um, I mean. I don't want you cramping up so lets sit for a bit.. "

Fean pauses, you can't tell what shes doing or what faces she's making cause you're still turned away from her obscuring your face.

"Yeah sure!" she finally responds "I see a bench coming up let's rest there" you let out a sigh of relief "Okay. Cool"

You both sit at the bench. not long after you here a sigh of relief similar to yours earlier "Oooh man I actually needed this a lot"

"Haha yea, i was just think how i was getting tired and thought you might.."

"Aw you were worried about me?"

You nod.

"Oh Olette that's so sweet.. you know, Tom always talked about you a lot when they got home"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, they brought you up whenever any of us asked how their day was, it was always Olette had to tell off a customer or Olette's really nice helped me with stocking blah blah blah hehe. Guess what i'm trying to say is I got to know a lot about you without actually meeting you and.. I'm glad I'm getting the chance to meet you for real haha"

"Well what did you think of me before?"

"Well at first you were really just a faceless figure of a basic nice person. But in the little time I've actually been around you I can already see some of Tom's reasons for liking you so much"

She continues "You're sorta dorky in an endearing way, caution comes prior to almost all your mannerisms but all in all you try not to let it prevent you from having fun too much, tonight for example"

"...Fean"

"Yeah?"

"I won't deny Tom probably talks about me, but I don't think they were your only source of info on me. I'm gonna speak a bit of my thoughts here, bear with me" she doesn't respond, you decide to continue.

"Last night I had a dream with you in it.. or at least someone very identical to you, and throughout the day talking with you has made me feel some sense of uh.. familiarity, like I've known you, or maybe you've known me a lot longer than you're letting on but you're trying to cover something"

You shift in your seat "Fean... are you like me maybe?"

Her gaze, you can feel it piercing through your very being "Well, I'm not sure. But if your 'problem' is what I think it is then maybe so... if you'll allow me"

Hesitantly you nod. 'This is it' you think, there's no way she hasn't figured it out at this point the only question that lingers now is how this night will end "go for it"

"Olette... you're a lycanthrope aren't you?"


	7. Chapter 7

Lycanthrope, that word pierces right though you, sending a chill down your spine.

"...A-are you afraid of me?" you ask.

You hear her let out a chuckle "Why would I be afraid? just because your a werewolf doesn't mean you're not still you"

"..." hesitatingly you turn to face her.

The moon creeping into the night sky illuminates your new canine features, your human face has been replaced with a black and ashen white canine, with eyes reflecting the moons light you stare at this girl...who seems to be looking back at you in awe.

"I'm still me right? haha"

"O-oh yes! of course!" she stops staring at you, shaking her head "sorry I didn't mean to stare you just look uh.." she clears her throat

"you look... really beautiful is all"

you're taken back a little, she has to be lying.

"You have to be lying...you don't have to try and protect my feelings be honest" a nervous chuckle escapes you

"I am being honest!" you feel her hand grasp yours

"sorry I was being hesitant saying it at first but Olette, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen! werewolf or not!"

"Bu-" "No buts! I don't wanna hear you say another word that isn't positive!" she interrupts.

...This is too much, you didn't want her to hate you but you didn't expect this to go so nicely. A tear falls from your eye, first one, then two, three... oh dear they just keep coming.

"Th-thank you.." You pull her in for a hug and as your doubts subside you realize this is the first time you have felt safe with someone knowing your secret in a long time.

"I-I've wanted someone to know for so long"

You sound like a child forcing the words through your tears, Fean reciprocates hugging you back.

"aww and I just got to see that face again" she chuckles before shushing and comforting you till your crying has calmed down.

"...*sniff* sorry, your tops probably drenched now" 

"oh this old thing? no worries it's okay"

you both get up from the bench "So uh, you were saying you might be like me?"

she nods "I'm sure of it! but, if it's okay with you could we get to your place first before I show ya?"

"o-oh of course!" your interests are piqued, Fean says she's like you yet the moon doesn't affect her as it does you... odd.


End file.
